Electronic devices, such as servers, include numerous electronic components that are powered by a common power supply. Generally, servers are directed toward specific functions such as storing large amounts of data or processing. Server design begins with a chassis that includes power components and general controllers such as a baseboard management controller. Current server design includes a large number of slots that accept device cards that may be plugged in to perform server functions. For example, a storage server may include numerous solid state drive (SSD) device cards while a processing server may include more device cards with processing units.
Servers generate enormous amounts of heat due to the operation of internal electronic devices such as controllers, processors, and memory as well as the components on such device cards. Thus, servers are designed to rely on air flow through the interior of the device to carry away heat generated from electronic components. Carriers for device cards often have heat sinks to draw heat away from electronic components generating heat on the cards. Heat sinks are typically composed of thermally conductive material. Heat sinks absorb the heat from the electronic components, thus transferring the heat away from the components. The challenge of heat removal increases with each generation of card devices, as each generation becomes more powerful, thereby generating more heat.
As explained previously, storage servers may include SSD device cards. The current generation of SSD cards are based on the M.2 form factor standard. Thus, carriers are specifically designed to hold the M.2 form factor. However, an NF1 card form factor design has recently been introduced. The NF1 card is a larger form factor that allows for drives with double the capacity of M.2 SSDs. The M.2 mechanical specification has a top side component area that is approximately 22 mm by 110 mm with a golden finger type connector at one end. The next generation storage cards are generally larger. For example, the NF1 mechanical specification has a top side component area that is approximately 30.50 mm by 110 mm with a different golden finger type connector at one end. This card is aimed primarily at data-intensive analytics and virtualization applications that require higher performance and capacity than what M.2 based card devices can provide. Another more current SSD card form factor design is based on the newly introduced E1S form factor.
FIG. 1A shows a prior art server 10 having slots for carriers for E1S form factor SSD device card. The server 10 includes a chassis 12 that includes a front end 14 that includes numerous slots 16 to accommodate E1S form factor device cards. FIG. 1A shows several E1S form factor cards 20 and associated carriers inserted in the slots 16. FIG. 1A shows a carrier 30 that is removed from one of the slots 16. The carrier 30 contains a E1S form factor SSD device card 32. The carrier 30 includes a latch 34 that may be pivoted between a locked and unlocked position to hold the carrier 30 in the slot 16. Additional screws (not shown) are required to secure the card 32 to the carrier 30 in the slot 16.
FIG. 1B shows two prior art NF1 form factor SSD device cards 50 in specific carriers 60. As may be seen in FIG. 1B, the NF1 cards include various electronic components 52. The SSD cards 50 includes an interconnection tab 54 that provides electrical connections to a socket mounted in the server. The carrier 60 includes a latch 62 that may be pivoted between a locked and unlocked position. Additional screws (not shown) are required to secure the card 50 to the carrier 60 in a matching slot for a server.
The different NF1 and E1S form factor dimensions creates a problem for server manufacturers. As new card device modules have developed, the NF1 and E1S type cards have become widely used. Both styles of cards are available, but the footprint for each card differs from each other. Thus, servers must be configured to receive only one of these two types of cards. Thus, no proper generic carrier may fit next generation storage cards such as the NF1 and E1S cards concurrently.
Since the footprints of the current respective carriers for the NF1 and E1S cards are different, a server may only accommodate one specific carrier for either an E1S or an NF1 card form factor. Thus, an operator cannot provide a server that is based on devices mounted on both types of cards. Further, each card is mounted by screws to the respective carrier and thus tools are required to replace cards in each type of carrier. Since such cards include more advanced components, relative heat generated from such components is greater than past cards. However, there is no extra thermal solution for carriers for each card, and as such, both types of cards are limited by the lack of cooling in their respective carrier.
Thus, there is a need for a single common carrier which may be used for both E1S and NF1 type cards. There is another need for a toolless mechanism to mount a card in a common carrier. There is also a need for a carrier with more efficient heat dissipation for higher power device cards.